Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera
by MayLu
Summary: NejiTenten / AU / ...la nieve caía cuando te conocí, y el invierno glacial de mi corazón se derritió, con tu hermosa sonrisa primaveral
1. Prólogo

Hoooolaaa geeenteee!

me extrañaron? digan que si =) lol  
como han estado? sinceramente espero que muy bien :D

despues de mil años (baah tampoco mucho tiempo), he vuelto de mi letargo con una nueva historia y nuevos anuncios  
al finalizar, Revolución de Amor, dije q estaba trabajando en un NejiTen AU, pues bien, se me borro...

O.O" WTF!...

Sip, asi como leyeron se me borro, presione Shift+Supr... y ese fue el fin, sin manera de salvarlo :(  
peeeeroooo!... mi memoria no es tan mala y lo reescribi, a mi parecer, mejorandolo bastante  
y aqui se los traigo ^^, espero que sea del agrado de todos

**AVISO 1:** Revolución de Amor, no tendre epilogo, u.u, me salio demasiado extenso, asi que tendra 2 secuelas (NejiTen, NaruHina) que más adelante subiré

**AVISO 2:** El presente fic, tendra gran contenido bipolar, desde cortadordevenas hasta milrisas, asi que gente, preparense...

**AVISO 3:** Si me demoro, que sé que me demoraré, les pido por favor, paciencia, soy la menos indicada a pedirla puesto a que soy super impaciente, pero bueno, entiendanme,  
la universidad me deja casi que sin tiempo, pero tratare en todos los ratitos libres que tenga, de escribir...

* * *

**Declaimer:** Nada de la franquicia, manga/anime de Naruto me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier otro personaje que aprezca, sera fruto de mi inmensa imaginacion, al igual que la historia en la que los personajes de la serie mencionada "interactuan y viven".

**Declaimer2:** Cualquier "prestamo" de mis historias, sin mi autorización, lo considerare plagio, y may odia el plagio ¬¬... (anexe sonido funesto)

* * *

**Title:** Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera

**Genres:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** T/M

**Age:** +16 (de menos edad, bajo extricta responsabilidad del lector)

**Principal Characters:** Neji/Tenten

**Summary:** ...la nieve caia cuando te conoci, y el invierno glacial de mi corazón se derritio con tu hermosa sonrisa primaveral

* * *

_...cuando creemos que las cosas no pueden ir más mal... la vida se encarga de mostrate cuan peor pueden llegar a ser..._

...

**...**

**Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera**

**...**

**...**

_**Prologo:**__ Pesadillas… letargo, presagio de muerte_

…

...

* * *

...

"…_El frio de la madrugada me daba de lleno en la cara, mis lagrimas saladas resbalaban por mis mejillas y por la rapidez en la que iba, muchas caían al suelo… caían igual que yo, muertas sin gracia, vivas sin sentido… seguía corriendo, no podía permitir que me atraparan, eso sería botar a la basura, todos nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos, nuestros logros, nuestro amor…_

_El ruido ensordecedor de una guerra inminente se sacudía a mis espaldas, me seguían, me estaban cazando, y como podía huía, con ganas de pelear, pero sin poder hacerlo, la impotencia consumía mi ser, la rabia y el odio mi alma, pero el amor abrigaba mi corazón…_

_Si me hubiesen dicho que viviría algo así, seguramente me hubiera reído en la cara de aquel impertinente, pero ahora era el destino quien se reía en mi cara… en la cara de una impertinente enamorada, que por amor, dejo de lado muchas cosas… y personas, que ahora clamaban mi sangre, la sangre de mi amado… y la de nuestro retoño… la sangre del fruto de nuestro amor…_

_Seguía corriendo, sin mirar a tras, tal como él me había pedido que hiciera, tenía que vivir, ellos me necesitaban, yo los necesitaba… en mi fuero interno muchas voces me gritaban cosas, y yo lloraba, seguía llorando como una tonta, porque sabía que cada cosa que me decían, era cierta. Quería dar vuelta atrás y regresar a aquel pedazo de bosque en el que lo había dejado a él luchando a muerte, con el hombre que se suponía que debía ser mi hombre… pero yo no le quería, yo quería a otro hombre, a aquel al que si lo puedo reclamar como propio, al hombre al que le pertenezco, el hombre a quien amo con todo mi ser…_

_Ese hombre, que se batalla por mí, ese hombre que abandono todo por jurarme amor eterno, ese hombre que me hizo abandonar todo por seguirle, cosa de la cual no estoy arrepentida, si naciera nuevamente, una y mil veces lo haría…_

_Mis pies dolían, mis piernas flaqueaban de vez en cuando, pero no podía parar… no debía… no quería… Repiqueteos lamentosos llegaban a mis oídos, repiqueteos que no dejaban de sonar…"_

…

...

- **Repiqueteos impertinentes que no me dejan concentrar, ¡DIOS!** – bramé furiosa mientras cerraba mi libro y tomaba mi celular

- _**Hola**_ – conteste abruptamente

- _**¡HOLA!**_ – tuve que apartar el aparato de mi oreja o abría quedado sorda, no había que ser una genio para saber quiénes eran las _impertinentes_

- _**Hola chicas**_ – sin embargo saludé amablemente

- _**Hola Tenten**_ – respondieron en coro – _**¿cómo estás?**_

- _**Bien, con ganas de matar a un cuarteto de tontas –**_

_**- OOOHHH **_– sonó el coro de chiquilinas

- _**Jajajaja, lo sentimos amargadita, no quisimos interrumpirte, en lo que... sea que estés haciendo **_–

- _**¿Disculpa?**_ – me hice la digna – _**a quien le estás diciendo amargadita, eh Temari**_

- _**A ti a quien más, tras de que gasto mi crédito llamándote**_ –

- _**Yo no te pedí que me llamaras**_ – conteste inmediatamente

- _**Pero bien que te gusta que lo haga **_–

- _**Si claro lo que tú digas**_ – y una vez más, empezamos a pelear

- _**Chicas dejen de pelear**_ – se escucho una dulce y melodiosa voz

- _**Olvídalo Hinata, cada que hablamos estas dos se agarran a pelear, es la misma historia siempre**_ –

- _**Admítanlo chicas, la una no puede vivir sin la otra, y la otra sin la una **_–

- _**Totalmente de acuerdo con Sakura –**_

_**- Lo ven, hasta Ino ya ha madurado –**_

_**- OYE – **_replicó la mencionada

_**- Lo siento**_ – contestamos Temari y yo – _**¿cómo han estado chicas?**_ – pregunte

- _**Muy bien**_ – gritaron las cuatro - _**¿Que hacías?**_ – pregunto Ino

- _**Leía un poco**_ – respondí automáticamente

- _**¿Perdón? Que dijiste**_ –

- _**Ahora resulta que eres sorda, ahí como te tienen señorita Sabaku**_ – bromee, las otras chicas rieron

- _**Ja, Ja, muy graciosa -**_

_**- Leía, ¿hay algún problema con ello? –**_ Nadie contesto – **A diferencia de ustedes, yo soy una persona culta**

- **¡**_**Si, claro! Y yo soy virgen - **_

- _**TEMARI**_ – le regaño Hinata

- _**¿Qué? Porque no me creen si es cierto **_– respondió la rubia haciéndose la ofendida

- _**Shikamaru no dice lo mismo – **_

_**- ¿Eh? Hey Ino, que te dijo ese vago –**_

_**- Nada que no sepamos todas, cada vez que les sale la oportunidad dejan que sus más bajos instintos salgan a la luz –**_

_**- INO**_ – turno para la otra rubia

- _**Chicas basta, sus peleítas y records pervertidos, déjenlos fuera de conversación**_ –

- _**Jajajaja Sakurita eso lo dices porque te empeñas en conservar mmm como era, tu pureza ¿puede ser?**_ – la rebatió la Yamanaka

- _**Cual pureza, si esa cada vez que ve al Uchiha ese se quieren comer**_ –se burlo Temari de Sakura

- _**Oigan cambiemos de tema ¿sí?**_ – roge, obviamente no fui escuchada

-_** Yo... yo no me quiero comer a nadie, no proyecten**_ – se intento defender la pelirosa

- _**SI COMO NO**_ – esta vez hasta Hinata hablo

- _**Aquí la única que puede decirse que es pura es Hina-chan**_ – dijo Temari

- _**Cállate Temari**_ – ordeno la Hyuuga

– _**Ups lo olvidaba, ya no se te puede decir así, porque así te dice tu Naruto-kun -**_

**_..._**

Estallamos en risas, esta vez no me pude contener

...

- _**La universidad las ha corrompido chicas**_ – sentencio Ino

- _**Pero que dices si fuiste tú la corrompió a toda la universidad**_ – dije dejándome llevar por la conversación… sin pensar

- _**Y tú la que salía con dos chicos a la vez**_ – se defendió ella

...

Me congele… sentí un escalofrío espantoso recorrerme todo el cuerpo… el silencio se hizo presente en la conversación… sin querer habíamos llegado hasta el tema _tabú_, a _uno_ de ellos

_**...**_

_**- Perdón amiga, te juro que se me chispoteo, lo siento –**_

Ino trataba de disculparse conmigo una y otra vez

...

_**- No te preocupes Ino –**_ le respondí tajante

En serio quería que no pasara a mayores la conversación, pero mi tono de voz no ayudo en nada, era inevitable

_**...**_

_**- Perdón – **_se disculpo por enésima vez

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para serenarme y tratar de hablarle lo mas calmadamente posible, ya era hora de superar _eso_… ¿verdad?

_**...**_

_**- En serio Ino, está todo bien, ya eso no me afecta – **__tanto_ agrego mi subconsciente

_**- ¿Hola? Perdone, no sé si marque bien, ¿ese es el celular de Tenten?, ¿una morenaza de gracioso peinado?**_ – Bromeo Temari - _**Digo, porque a ella, a mi amiga, suena como madura, ¿no creen chicas?**_

_**- ¿Que insinúas Temari? – **__¡Gracias amiga! _Susurré en mi fuero interno –_** acaso me estás diciéndome inmadura**_

_**- Noo, como crees –**_

Con toda mi fuerza trate y gracias a Dios me salió, reí abiertamente, escuche la risa de las demás chicas, desde el fondo de mi corazón anhelo y espero que me hayan creído

_**...**_

_**- Oigan chicas, esperen un segundo mi padre me llama –**_

_**- A buenísimo, Hinata ya no vuelve más –**_

_**- Solo será unos segundos Temari -**_

_**- Si claro como digas –**_

Escuchamos un _Ya voy papa_, y luego un grito… extraño en Hinata, por lo general era una chica muy calmada, contadas eran las veces que se le oía gritar

_**...**_

_**- ¿Eso que fue? – **_pregunto alarmada Sakura

_**- Hinata por fin se dio cuenta de la cara de muerto viviente de su padre –**_

_**- ¡TEMARI! – **_la regañamos todas

_**- ¿Qué? Ahora me van a decir que el señor Hiashi no asusta a cualquiera con esa expresión taaaaaan seria, la primera vez que fui a la mansión de Hinata, me dio escalofríos – **_

_**- Exagerada – **_le contesto Ino

_**- Impertinente y grosera – **_agregué

...

_**- ¡CHICAS! – **_ese grito me hizo alejar el celular de mi oreja_** – Las tengo que dejar**_

_**- No, prometiste que serian solo unos segundos – **_dijo Sakura

_**- Lo siento chicas, es que Él volvió, por fin volvió –**_

_**- ¿Él? –**_preguntaron confundidas mis amigas

...

Yo si entendí enseguida, yo si sabia quien había vuelto, ya yo sabía de su regreso, Él mismo se había encargado de avisarme, su primo, su primo era quien había vuelto, Neji Hyuuga estaba nuevamente en Konoha, la razón de mis lagrimas estaba nuevamente en la misma ciudad que yo, mi cuerpo no reacciono, estaba en shock, podría jurar que mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos ante la inminente oleada de recuerdos, los más hirientes recuerdos, que pudieron aparecer en una avalancha ante mis ojos, mis ojos, ahora llorosos…

_**...**_

_**- Neji – **_escuche su nombre en un susurro

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, Hinata se despidió prometiéndonos llamarnos antes de irse a dormir, ni siquiera me salió un adiós para ella, no sé cuánto tiempo más permanecimos en silencio...

Fue Temari quien me saco de un grito de mi penoso letargo

...

_**- ¡TENTEN! –**_

_**- ¡QUE! – **_Fue lo que atine a gritar_** – perdón**_

Mis disculpas fueron solo un murmullo

- _**Hey chonguitos, que su regreso no te afecte**_ – me dijo Ino

- _**Tenten, tienes que ser fuerte**_ – me aconsejo Sakura

- _**Las chicas tienen razón, la verdad no se para que carajos volvió ese idiota**_ – completo Temari

- _**¿Tenten? –**_

_**- Aquí estoy Ino –**_

_**- ¿Estás bien? –**_

_**- Si Sakura, chicas no se preocupen tanto por mí en serio, eso ya paso, hace ya tres años de eso, que ya me da igual, en serio, créanme**_ – trate de sonar lo mas convencida y sería posible

...

MENTIROSA… COBARDE… IDIOTA… DEBIL… me gritaba mi conciencia

...

- _**¿Segura?**_ -

- _**Segurísima – **¡MENTIRA!_

_**- Eso espero Tenten, de verdad que eso espero – **me contesto Temari, con su tono de mamá preocupada_

_**- Chicas, tengo que colgar, mamá… mamá me llama**_ – no tuve otra opción

...

Tuve que mentirles, sacarles una excusa a mis mejores amigas, a mis hermanas, no podía dejar que me escucharan llorar nuevamente y estaba a nada de hacerlo

- _**Oh es cierto, ¿como sigue tu mami?**_ –

_..._

_No, no Sakura, no alargues la conversación, por favor no -_ rogué en mi fuero interno

- _**Mejor, mucho mejor, todo gracias a tu madrina**_ –

- _**Es que mi madrina Tsunade es la mejor doctora del mundo**_ – se jacto la chica

- _**Bueno chicas, que pasen buenas noches, yo… yo las llamo mañana ¿ok?**_ –

...

No espere siquiera a que me contestaran, colgué y me desplome en mi cama, sentí como si me abrieran el pecho, de nuevo, me sentí desfallecer, ahí estaba de nuevo, llorando por él, llorando por el chico que me dejo sin mayores explicaciones, el chico que me llevo al cielo y me tiro directo al infierno, el chico que se había robado mi corazón, el chico que ni se tomo la molestia de avisarme que se marchaba, solo cuando ya estaba en otra ciudad…

Y en un maldito mensaje de texto… me recordó mi conciencia…

Mi celular sonó, ni me tome la molestia de mirar quien era, solo lo mande lejos, no tuve reparos si se dañaba, eso no me importaba, no quería saber nada de nada, ni de nadie, seguía llorando… y poco a poco, me fui quedando dormida, con el pensamiento de que esta será definitivamente… una larga noche de pesadillas…

...

... _**To be Continued**_...

_... los sueños con el reflejo de nuestros miedos, sentimientos y pensamientos más ocultos..._

* * *

Bueno... ¿Merezco tomatazos?  
este fue el, prologo, bastante bipolar :D se los adverti al incio asi que... en fin

Que les parecio?  
cualquier duda, comentario, critica (OJO nada de faltas de respeto ¬¬) y/o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^

nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^^

Bye bye~!  
God Bless U!


	2. Prólogo II

Hoooolaaa!  
como han estado? espero que muy bien :D

O.O me encanto la aceptacion que tuvo este nuevo Fic ^^ aaaww me siento orgullosa  
Gracias por sus comentarios =)

En este nuevo cap, que por cierto considero no haberme demorado tanto en subirlo =D  
encontraran la contraparte del anterior  
¿como asi? pues que en este sera nuestro SexyNeji quien nos deleite con su version de los hechos :O

Por cierto... creo que ya se dieron cuenta pero en este fic tambien habra frasesitas :D ... quede adicta a ellas =D las que no son mias tendran su respectivo dueño(a) anexo(a)...

**AVISO 1:** El presente fic, tendra gran contenido bipolar, desde cortadordevenas hasta milrisas, asi que gente, preparense...

**AVISO 2:** Si me demoro, que sé que me demoraré, les pido por favor, paciencia, soy la menos indicada a pedirla puesto a que soy super impaciente, pero bueno, entiendanme,  
la universidad me deja casi que sin tiempo, pero tratare en todos los ratitos libres que tenga, de escribir...

* * *

**Declaimer:** Nada de la franquicia, manga/anime de Naruto me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier otro personaje que aprezca, sera fruto de mi inmensa imaginacion, al igual que la historia en la que los personajes de la serie mencionada "interactuan y viven".

**Declaimer2:** Cualquier "prestamo" de mis historias, sin mi autorización, lo considerare plagio, y may odia el plagio ¬¬... (anexe sonido funesto)

* * *

**Title:** Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera

**Genres:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** T/M

**Age:** +16 (de menos edad, bajo extricta responsabilidad del lector)

**Principal Characters:** Neji/Tenten

**Summary:** ...la nieve caia cuando te conoci, y el invierno glacial de mi corazón se derritio con tu hermosa sonrisa primaveral

* * *

_...Detrás de las nubes, el cielo siempre es azúl...  
(Nicolas Bauer - Casi Ángeles)_

...

**...**

**Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera**

**...**

**...**

_********__Prologo II: _Sueños, convicciones y deseos

…

...

* * *

...

…

- **_Déjate de rodeos y dame el bendito correo electrónico_** – masculle ya con ira

- **_Lo siento Neji, pero no puedo dártelo, _**_ella** me hizo prometer que por nada del mundo te lo daría**_ –

- _Ella_** _no se va a entera de que fuiste tú quien me lo dio_** –

- **_Por favor Neji, donde quedo tu inteligencia amigo, yo soy la única persona con la que mantienes contacto desde que te fuiste y eso lo sabe hasta Naruto _**–

_..._

_Touché_

_..._

- **_Dame el correo Lee –_**

**_- Para que lo quieres, no fue suficiente con todo lo que paso, no se hagan más daño –_**

**_- Lee, si no me lo das no podre reparar ese daño que le hice, amigo por favor, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por _**_ella** –**_

**_- Neji,_**_ella** no quiere saber absolutamente nada de ti –**_

**_- Lo sé –_**

**_- Entonces no me insistas más -_**

- **_Por favor Lee_** – roge en un lastimero susurro

**_- Te voy a cambiar la pregunta, ¿porque después de _****3 años_, es que lo quieres? –_**

_..._

_Porque hasta ahora acepto toda la verdad_

Respondí en un grito desde mi fuero interno, pero no lo pude decir en voz alta, me quede mudo, responderle seria aceptar delante de otra persona, lo estúpido que fui, hasta donde llegaba mi maldito orgullo, respire profundamente y deje que las palabras salieran por si solas

...

- **_Porque fui un imbécil, y quiero recuperarla, no tengo derecho, y quiero ganármelo_** – di una bocanada de aire y confesé – **_yo aun la amo, la sigo amando_**

- **_¡Ah no! Eso no, no uses ese tono para convencerme, eso es muy bajo… _**-

- **_No estoy tratando de hacer que sientas lastima por mi_** – le interrumpí cortantemente – **_sabes que odio eso, yo solo…_** -

- **_¡YOSH!_** –

_Perfecto_, tras de despechado sordo…

...

- **_Podrías por favor no gritar, no sé ni cómo somos amigos_** –

- **_¡Los mejores! ¡Nuestra llama de la juventud arde fervientemente que casi quema, nuestra amistad no se acabara jamás! ¡Amigo mío! Anota el correo que hará que la llama de su amor vuelva a renacer desde las cenizas, cual fénix legendario, anótalo amigo mío, anótalo…_** –

...

Lee seguía gritándome por el teléfono toda sarta de elocuencias absurdas para mi, demasiado valiosas para él, pero a lo único que le preste atención fue a aquel correo, el correo de ella, el correo de la única mujer que de verdad he amado, y a la que perdí por estúpido…

Si, por idiota, por imbécil, por no escucharla cuando ella me quiso explicar lo sucedido, y ahora que sabia la verdad, era ella la que no quería ni oírme mencionar, y no era para menos, yo la había tratado como la peor basura sobre el universo, en vez de haberme quedado a ayudarla, a apoyarla, a salvarla de ese mundo, de el, de ese demonio que la atormentaba y yo, como el mas grande de los imbéciles le deje el camino libre a ese asqueroso sujeto para que hiciera y deshiciera con ella a su gusto…

La abandone cuando más me necesito, aun no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui, y me hago llamar genio, ¡Ja!, por favor, la inteligencia no me sirve de nada si la pisoteo y la hago añicos, cuando mas necesito ser frio y calculador, me dejo llevar por mis emociones, soy un fiasco.

...

- **Neji, amigo, quiero que me prometas que por nada del mundo, la vas a volver a lastimar, porque de lo contrario, te las verás conmigo y esta vez no pienso dejarte huir –**

**- Tranquilo, eso no pasara, gracias Lee** –

...

Colgué y regresé al campus, llegué a la cafetería de la universidad, me instale en una de las mesas e inmediatamente encendí mi laptop, entre a la red y cree un nuevo correo, para intentar hablar con ella al menos debería aceptarme, la agregue y espere, no pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando me di cuenta que estaba conectada, perfecto, me había aceptado, antes de que reuniera el suficiente valor para hablarle, ella me saludo

...

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Hola… Mmm, ¿Quién eres?_

- **Demonios** – masculle, sentí que los dedos se me entumecían – **y ahora que le digo**

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Etto… ¿Estas ahí?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Si, aquí estoy_

_..._

Conteste al fin

...

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Hola =)_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Hola, ¿como estas?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Muy bien ¿y tú?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Excelente_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Me alegra =)_

_..._

Genial, excelente momento para que la genialidad entrara en stand by…

_..._

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Oye, disculpa pero… ¿quién eres?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- ¿Te molesta si lo dejamos en suspenso?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¿Eh?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Lo siento, pero la verdad, no me gusta mucho el misterio_

...

Momento perfecto para olvidar que a ella no le gusta el misterio, Kami-sama, donde guardaste mi genialidad…

_..._

_Forgive me dice:  
- Si te digo quien soy, terminaras eliminándome, y la verdad quiero decirte algo muy importante_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- O.o, bueno, lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero puedo al menos saber, ¿cómo conseguiste mi correo?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Me lo dio un amigo en común_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Mmm interesante_

- **Bueno, al menos no me ha eliminado** – dije largando un suspiro

_..._

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Oye, una pregunta_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Dime _

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Eres chico o chica_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Chico_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- O.O menos mal jejeje_

_Forgive me dice:  
- ¿Por?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Por nada, oye, me tengo que desconectar, voy tarde al gym ¿estarás en la noche?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Bueno, aquí ya es de noche_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¿Eh? En que ciudad estás_

_..._

Maldición, si le decía obviamente me iba a descubrir, afortunadamente no me dio ni tiempo de pensar una respuesta

_..._

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Bueno no importa, =) hasta otro día que nos encontremos_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Hasta otro día_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Bye (K)_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Bye_

_..._

En cuanto leí que estaba desconectada, pude exhalar todo el aire que tenia reprimido, no pensé que me fuera a resultar tan difícil chatear con ella, pero bueno, al menos había conseguido que me aceptara, me desconecte también, apague mi laptop y me dirigí a la oficina del director

...

- **Buenas noches, _Miss_ Martha** – saludé a la secretaria del director

- **Buenas noches joven Neji, el director lo está esperando, enseguida lo anuncio** – me dijo amablemente, le agradecí el gesto – **ya puede pasar**

- **Muchas gracias, permiso** – dije entrando a la oficina del director **– Buenas noches Mr. Radi** – saludé al director

- **Buenas noches Neji, siéntate** – me sugirió, obviamente obedecí – **Bueno, como se que te gusta ir directo al grano, proseguiré sin tanto formalismo**

- **Se lo agradecería enormemente** – respondí

- **Perfecto, ya me llegó la respuesta de la Nihon University, has sido aceptado en intercambio** –

...

Mi sonrisa se ensancho, genial, todo iba marchando a la perfección

...

- **Excelente, para cuando estaría programado el traslado** –

- **Para dentro de dos semanas, recuerda tener al día todos los certificados correspondientes y dejar saldada tu situación académica y financiera en la Universidad** –

**- De eso ya me estoy encargando** – conteste

- **Bueno sin más que decirte, buen viaje** –

- **Muchísimas gracias** –

- **De nada, la verdad se te va a extrañar mucho, un alumno con tu promedio es difícil de conseguir hoy en día –**

**- Gracias por los halagos, que tenga buena noche** –

...

Estrechamos nuestras manos y pude salir de la oficina, afuera la secretaria del director me entrego los papeles que le había solicitado con anterioridad, la mujer se levanto y me dio un abrazo prometiendo no olvidarme, correspondí al abrazo, me sentía agradecido con la señora, ya que ella había agilizado todos los trámites para que mi traslado fuera un hecho, me despedí de ella y me dirigí al parqueadero, encendí el auto y maneje hasta el apartamento que ocupaba, aparque y entré, debía dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la inmobiliaria para colocar el apartamento en venta y también tendría que buscarle comprador al auto, eso sería fácil, ya habían varios interesados, solo era escuchar propuestas

Me levante temprano, me duche, desayune y salí directo a la inmobiliaria, entregue los papeles necesarios, firme los documentos y ellos prometieron avisarme en cuanto hubiera comprador, tras salir del edificio, maneje hasta el centro de Manchester, llegue hasta la calle que buscaba y estacione frente a un grupo de autos bastante lujosos, me baje y pase la calle, allí estaba el grupo de corredores que buscaba

...

- **Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí –**

**- Hmp –**

**- De tan buen humor como siempre, eh ****Hyūga****–**

**- Iré al grano Bennett –**

**- Como quieras –**

**- Me voy en dos semanas, ¿aun estas interesado en mi Aston Martin? –**

**- Así no más te deshaces de tu auto, que chico tan frio** – me dijo una de las chicas acercándoseme - **me gustaría calentarte un poco **

**- Ashley déjalo, no me vayas a arruinar el negocio esta vez quieres –**

**- Cuanto pides** – dijo otro de los corredores

- **Hey Thomas este negocio es mío, así que lárgate –**

**- Los negocios son de los que ofrecen mas **– anoto otro corredor

- **Tu también Cole –**

**- Lo siento amigo pero ese ****Db9 Vanquish se ve espectacular –**

**- No más que el dueño** – rebatió Ashley

- **Esa es tu opinión pequeña, yo me quedo con el auto -**

**- El que me dé más se lleva el auto **– dije exasperado – **regresaré en una semana y media**

**...**

**...**

Volví al auto y maneje de regreso al apartamento, empecé a empacar mis cosas para poder enviarlas a Konoha, me pase casi 3 días en eso y 2 más arreglando cualquier imperfección que tuviera el apartamento producto del tiempo, y así se me paso una semana, una semana menos en Manchester, una semana más cerca de Japón, una semana más cerca de ella, y hablando de acercamientos, en toda la semana me la había pasado chateando con Tenten, había sido un problema la diferencia horaria pero no me importó el hecho de tener que levantarme a las 4 de la mañana, poco a poco me había acercado más a ella, aun sin decirle mi identidad

Comenzó una semana nueva, saque los pasajes de avión y cuando iba saliendo me llamaron de la inmobiliaria para avisarme de un posible comprador, fui inmediatamente revise los documentos y me convenció, la venta era un hecho, un día antes de mi ida, el nuevo dueño se mudaría, perfecto, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, llegue al apartamento exhausto, así que me fui a dormir enseguida, al día siguiente me la pase todo el día en la universidad

Por fin se cumplía la semana y media, me levante temprano e hice unas cuantas diligencias más de la universidad y arregle los papeles del auto, ya solo necesitaba saber quien se había decidido a comprarlo, así que fui donde los corredores, para mi sorpresa fue Ashley quien ofreció más dinero y obviamente se gano el derecho de comprar mi Aston Martin

...

- **Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo bombón** – me dijo una vez firmamos los papeles – **no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, ya sabes para celebrar**

- **Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar –**

**- ¿Seguro? – **Asentí **- Bueno hasta la próxima** – se despidió dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios – **no me olvides**

...

Ashley arranco el auto y yo tome un taxi hasta mi apartamento, que ya casi estaba vacío, encendí la laptop e increíblemente la encontré conectada, en Konoha deberían ser las 2 de la mañana

...

_Forgive me dice:  
- ¿Despierta tan tarde?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- No puedo dormir_

_Forgive me dice:  
- ¿Por?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Pesadillas_

...

Apreté los dientes

...

_Forgive me dice:  
- Básicamente, que soñaste_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- No quiero hablar de eso_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Hablarlo es mejor que guardártelo_

...

Recite inconscientemente

_..._

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Esa frase es mía_

Demonios

_..._

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Bueno es cierto…_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Entonces_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- En realidad no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo que me atormenta desde hace mucho, solo una persona había alejado esas pesadillas, pero él ya no está conmigo desde hace casi 3 años_

...

Eso lo sentí en el corazón, ya sabía a qué pesadilla se refería, por mi culpa esas pesadillas volvían a atormentarla, esa inseguridad volvía a ella

_..._

_Forgive me dice:  
- Estoy muy lejos para consolarte bien, pero hagamos algo para distraerte, ¿porque no continuas con tus preguntas?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Es cierto se me habían olvidado_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Bueno, comienza_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- De donde eres originalmente_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Konoha_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Alto o bajo_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Alto_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Delgado o gordo_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Delgado_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Musculoso o no_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Eso depende de quién me mire_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- =O ¿foto? ¿Cam?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- No por ahora_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- *w* pleeasee =)_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Ni te gastes en hacer pucheros_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- =(_

...

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, estaba recordando cuando la conocí, de la misma manera empezamos a hablar un dio cuando mi prima mayor me hizo agregarla a mi correo, un momento, y si me descubrió

…

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¡Me mata el misterio!_

_Forgive me dice:  
- =P_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¡Quiero saber quién eres!_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Alguien que te conoce_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¿Ah sí?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Sabes, eso no es justo_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Para mi si_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Tramposo_

_Forgive me dice:  
- =D_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Gracias_

_Forgive me dice:  
- De nada, trata ahora de dormir_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Eso haré, hasta la próxima y gracias de nuevo =)_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Felices sueños_

_..._

Ambos nos desconectamos, yo también estaba cansado así que me fui a dormir, al día siguiente me la pase todo el día en el apartamento terminando de empacar las ultimas cosas y enviándolas, Tenten no se conecto en todo el día, en la tarde llego el nuevo dueño, le hice la entrega del apartamento y me fui al hotel que había reservado para pasar la última noche en Inglaterra, a la mañana siguiente recogí mis cosas y me fui al aeropuerto

...

Para matar el tiempo decidí conectarme y la encontré conectada, fue ella quien me saludo primero

...

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Hola chico misterio_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Hola chica impaciente_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¿Como estas?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Aburrido, ¿y tú?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Igual jejeje ¿puedo hacerte preguntas? ¿Siiii?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Esta bien_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Mmm, Chocolate negro o blanco_

_Forgive me dice:  
- No soy amante de los dulces pero, blanco_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- =O, me agrada tu respuesta jijiji_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Color favorito_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Blanco_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Ciudad actual y no me respondas Inglaterra_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Manchester_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- ¿Manchester?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Si_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Demasiadas coincidencias_

_..._

- **Ya lo sabe** – susurre

...

_Forgive me dice:  
- Las coincidencias no existen_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- A veces pasan_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Desde cuando sabes quién soy_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Solo tenía la sospecha pero ya hoy lo confirme_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Te di bastantes pistas_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Si, eres un genio ¿sabías?_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Siempre_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Porque lo hiciste_

_Forgive me dice:  
- ¿Me hubieras seguido hablando?_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- No sé, probablemente no_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Lo siento_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Porque lo hiciste_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Quiero arreglar las cosas_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Acaso crees que tienen arreglo_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Si, me conoces, si no hubiera tenido aunque sea una esperanza, jamás lo hubiera intentado_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Te tienes mucha fe_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Sin fe el hombre no es nada_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Te pego duro el viaje_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Cuando me agregaste me dijiste que tenias algo que decirme…_

_Forgive me dice:  
- Te lo vengo diciendo desde que empezamos, es mi Nick_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- . . ._

_Forgive me dice:  
- Pero hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas_

_Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas dice:  
- Que_

_Forgive me dice:  
- En media hora sale mi vuelo, hoy vuelvo a Konoha, vuelvo por ti_

_..._

Ten-chan – Adiós vacaciones, fue un placer vivirlas aparece como desconectado. Los mensajes que le envíes llegaran cuando inicie sesión.

...

- **Genial **–

- **_Pasajeros del vuelo 544 con destino a la ciudad de Konoha, favor abordar por la entrada 34_** –

...

Me desconecte, apague mi laptop, recogí mi equipaje de mano y me dispuse a abordar el avión…

...

... _**To be Continued**_...

_...la mejor manera de liberarte de los fantasmas de tu pasado, es enfrentarlos..._

* * *

Bueno...  
Aqui el segundo capitulo, segundo prologo  
Que les parecio? muy OOC?  
cualquier duda, comentario, critica (OJO nada de faltas de respeto ¬¬) y/o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^

gracias a **naily, N3jIt3n 2gether 4ever, Ariasujm-chan, Tenshi no buki, Mickz, Vitto-H, conna**, por sus reviews :) he aqui la continuacion :D y a todos los que leyeron en el anonimato =)

nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^^

Bye bye~!  
God Bless U!


	3. Cap1 Regreso

Hoooolaaa!  
como han estado? espero que muy bien :D

de nuevo yo por aca!  
bueno, 5 dias despues de lo esperado, lo siento!  
la Universidad me tiene al trote... pero bueno Gracias a todos por sus comentarios =)

les aviso que estoy sin internet en mi casa  
asi que, cambiare los dias ya no lo subire los domingos si no los viernes :D

en fin aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo... q esta infartante... mas de una querra matarme XD

**AVISO 1:** El presente fic, tendra gran contenido bipolar, desde cortadordevenas hasta milrisas, asi que gente, preparense...

**AVISO 2:** Si me demoro, que sé que me demoraré, les pido por favor, paciencia, soy la menos indicada a pedirla puesto a que soy super impaciente, pero bueno, entiendanme,  
la universidad me deja casi que sin tiempo, pero tratare en todos los ratitos libres que tenga, de escribir...

* * *

**Declaimer:** Nada de la franquicia, manga/anime de Naruto me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier otro personaje que aprezca, sera fruto de mi inmensa imaginacion, al igual que la historia en la que los personajes de la serie mencionada "interactuan y viven".

**Declaimer2:** Cualquier "prestamo" de mis historias, sin mi autorización, lo considerare plagio, y may odia el plagio ¬¬... (anexe sonido funesto)

* * *

**Title:** Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera

**Genres:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** T/M

**Age:** +16 (de menos edad, bajo extricta responsabilidad del lector)

**Principal Characters:** Neji/Tenten

**Summary:** ...la nieve caia cuando te conoci, y el invierno glacial de mi corazón se derritio con tu hermosa sonrisa primaveral

* * *

_...Las despedidas, son excusas para los Reencuentros  
(Kika - Casi Ángeles)_

...

**...**

**Open Your Eyes: Invierno y Primavera**

**...**

**...**

**_Capitulo 1._** Regreso

…

...

* * *

...

…

Cuando creí que el viaje había sido más largo de lo que imagine, el capitán aviso que estábamos próximos a aterrizar, y ahí fue cuando empecé a desesperarme. Siempre me he caracterizado por mi carácter serio y calmado, pero es que las circunstancias no me ayudaban en mi cometido, quería verla lo más rápido posible, y como un balde de agua fría, mi conciencia me recordó lo muy enojada que estaba Tenten conmigo, fue ahí cuando empecé a calmarme.

Precipitarme y adelantarme a los acontecimientos no me iba a ayudar para nada, respiré profundamente y me tome mi tiempo en bajarme del avión, recoger mi equipaje y tramitar mi llegada. Al momento de salir por la sección de Vuelos Internacionales, una voz muy familiar me saludo _muy sutilmente_… de un grito.

- **¡NEJI!** –

...

Trate de ignorar al loco de cejas enormes pero él fue más hábil y efusivamente me abrazo, pude sentir las miradas y risas de los que estaban alrededor de nosotros

**...**

**- ¡OH NEJI! ¡HAS VUELTO! QUE FELIZ ESTOY, POR FIN ESTAS DE VUELTA** –

- **Podrías callarte, vas a hacer que llamen a seguridad** – sisee – **nunca debí avisarte que volvía**

**- Lo siento amigo** – susurro – **PERO** **ES QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ** – término por gritar

Suspire cansinamente, era obvio que necesitaba un nuevo mejor amigo.

...

- **Hey a dónde vas** – me pregunto a mis espaldas

- **A buscar un taxi** – respondí sin mirarlo

- **No creo que sea necesario, traje mi auto –**

**- ¿Tu auto?** –

- **¿No te conté?** – Negué - ¡**Oh si!, Rock Lee tiene auto, lo llamo la Bestia Verde de Konoha** –

...

Internamente mi conciencia empezó a gritarme_, busca un taxi, busca un taxi, huye mientras puedas_, y si no fuera porque mi _querido_ amigo ya tenía mi equipaje en sus manos y había echado a andar hacia el estacionamiento, le hubiera hecho caso.

Al llegar al lugar, no fue difícil encontrar el auto, y enseguida comprendí el porqué de aquel nombre **TAN** peculiar, definitivamente, iba a buscar un taxi.

...

- **Lee, yo creo que mejor tomare un taxi –**

**- Oh vamos amigo, deja la desconfianza, vas a herir los sentimientos de mi bebe –** me decía mientras se tiraba en el capo del auto, ¿abrazándolo? – **Anda, súbete**

Me dijo, mientras metía todo mi equipaje en el maletero del auto, suspire resignado y me subí en el asiento del copiloto

...

- **Y bien, ¿qué te parece?** – me pregunto emocionado

- **Excelente, muy bien, para alguien que quiera llamar la atención o quiera participar en la NASCAR** –

En realidad de lo único que me podría quejar del auto, seria de aquel fuerte color verde y esas llamas estampadas, que lo hacía resaltar en cualquier lado, debía reconocerlo, era genial, un Corvette ZR1 de lujo.

...

- **Esa es la idea amigo –**

**- ¿Llamar la atención?** – bromee, el me miro fulminantemente – **espera, ¿planeas correr?**

**- Ya lo hago Neji, te dije que las cosas habían cambiado bastante por aquí** –

- **Y como han cambiado, pero no me quedare atrás –**

**- ¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD AMIGO! ARRIBA NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD –**

**- ¿Sigues con eso? –**

**- TODA LA VIDA AMIGO** – grito

- **Mañana me acompañaras a conseguir un auto, no pienso volverme a montarme aquí y contigo menos –**

**- Como quieras, pero antes, hay cosas que debes contarme, así que no intentes evadir mis preguntas** –

Este seria, otro viaje largo…

...

Tras terminar de contestar las mil y una preguntas de Lee, llegamos a la mansión Hyūga, mi nuevo hogar, temporalmente, ya Lee lo había puesto al tanto de mi regreso, en la noche y ellos habían estado preparando mi antigua habitación por la madrugada, me avergoncé de poner en esas a mi tío y a mis primas, y más en la madrugada, mi idea era quedarme en un hotel

...

- **¿Un hotel? ¿Acaso pensaste que dejaría que eso sucediera? –**

**- Lee hace años deje de ser un niñito que dependía de los demás –**

**- Si, si, lo sé, pero eso no quita que te queramos ayudar –**

**- Gracias** – le dije mientras que estacionábamos

...

Mis primas corrieron hacia mi apenas me vieron, ambas estaban muy cambiadas, Hinata, la mayor, se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora lo tenía por la cintura, se veía más madura, pero seguía teniendo ese aire de ternura, Hanabi, la menor, había hecho lo contrario, toda la vida había tenido el cabello largo, y ahora lo tenía corto, justo encima de los hombros, estaba más alta y mucho más bonita

...

- **Niisan te extrañamos** – dijeron al tiempo

- **Y yo a ustedes** – les respondí correspondiendo a sus abrazos

- **Porque no nos avisaste que volvías** – me pregunto Hinata

- **Porque quería sorprender, pero hay ALGUIEN que es especialista en arruinar sorpresas** –

Las chicas se rieron y Lee se sonrojo y empezó a disculparse

...

-** Bienvenido** – me dijo mi tío llamando la atención de todos

- **Gracias tío** – respondí, y me quede estático cuando lo vi avanzar y darme un abrazo

- **Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa, a la hora que sea, el día que sea –**

**- Gracias** – susurre correspondiendo su abrazo

- **Bueno vamos todos adentro que hace frio** – dijo Hanabi

...

Todos asentimos y entramos a la casa, mi tío destapo una botella de Champaña e hicimos un brindis por mi regreso, mis primas se llevaron mi equipaje a mi habitación para que yo estuviera más cómodo.

- **Están felices –**

**- Me alegra que mi regreso las tenga contentas** –

- **A mi también** – me dijo mientras miraba por donde se habían ido ellas – **bueno** – volteo a mirarme – **estas niñas no me han dejado dormir así que con tu permiso, voy a descansar un rato más, en unas horas amanecerá y tengo una reunión muy importante, a la cual debo asistir fresco** – me sonrió – **Bienvenido nuevamente**

- **Gracias tío, y tranquilo, vaya y descanse** –

...

Mi tío se fue a descansar, dejándonos a Lee y a mi solos en el living, me acorde de que Lee me tenía un encargo

- **Lo conseguiste –**

**- Claro** – me respondió – **está en auto**

Ambos salimos de la mansión y el se dirigió a su auto, saco una caja y me la entrego, la abrí y saque el celular que le había encargado

**...**

**- Ya esta activado, en el directorio encontraras mi numero, el de los chicos y el tuyo –**

**- ¿Y el de Tenten? –**

**- Si, si, si, el de ella también** – me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco

- **Gracias –**

**- De nada, por cierto, ya debo irme** –

...

Asentí, y él se subió al auto, lo encendió y se despidió sonando la bocina, yo me despedí alzando la mano, apenas el auto abandono mi campo visual, me concentre en el celular, busque el numero de Tenten y le envié un mensaje, sonreí de lado y me dirigí a mi habitación, pronto amanecería y tendría que acoplarme a mi nueva vida…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de mi habitación me despertaron, parpadee hasta acostumbrarme a la claridad y asombrada me di cuenta que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, es más, no recordaba siquiera haber soñado, la puerta de mi habitación de abrió, dándole paso a mi madre, quien venía con mi desayuno en una bandeja

...

- **Buen día mi princesa –**

**- Buen día mami, ¿cómo amaneciste? –**

**- Excelente y tu cariño –**

**- Bien **– _extrañamente bien_… agregué en mi fuero interno

- **Me alegra tanto cariño, aquí te traje tu desayuno** – me dijo extendiéndome la bandeja – **yo lo preparé**

Estaba lista para decir que no tenía hambre, pero la mirada de ilusión y la declaración de mi madre, no me dejo hacerlo, simplemente no podía rechazarla

...

- **Gracias Mami** –

- **Anoche vine para charlar contigo, pero ya estabas dormida** –

...

Mis manos se congelaron, eso explicaba porque había amanecido correctamente acostada y arropada y hasta cambiada, eso solo significaba una cosa… mi madre se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando… casi mecánicamente y a manera de refugio lleve el tenedor con la comida a mi boca… no quería hablar

- **No soy de estarme con rodeos, y tú más que nadie lo sabe hija** –

Asentí quedamente

**...**

**- No te voy a preguntar ni el porqué, ni por quien, estabas tan afligida anoche, confió en ti, confió en que no permitirás que nadie te lastime, _nuevamente_ **- ella lo sabía

Ella sabía todo lo que me había pasado y me había estado apoyando en silencio respetando mis decisiones

...

- **Cariño** – continuo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo solo me concentre en comer, para que las lagrimas no salieran - **solo quiero que sepas, que para lo que sea me tienes a mí, sabes que puedes contar conmigo _para lo que sea_ – **me remarco** - tú eres todo lo que tengo en la vida, lo que más me importa, y si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, así sea para una tontería**

Sentí que mis ojos me ardían, si seguía diciéndome todas esas palabras, que ya tácitamente me sabía de memoria, no me iba a poder contener

...

- **Por cierto señorita anoche casi daño su celular – **me dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente… definitivamente éramos iguales… - **que es esa manía de tirar las cosas ¿eh? **

**- No lo tiré, se me cayó accidentalmente – **respondí inocentemente

**- Si como no – **me dijo levantándose de mi cama para coger el aparato** - en fin tenías varias llamadas pérdidas de Hinata-chan y Temari-chan, es mas ya hay dos de Temari**

- **Anoche estábamos hablando y yo me excuse con ellas, no tenía ganas de seguir… –**

**- Entiendo, entiendo** – ni siquiera me dejo terminar – **bueno también tienes un mensaje – **me dijo viendo el celula**r - es de un número desconocido**

**- ¿Numero desconocido? –**

**- Si, debe ser algún admirador – **insinuó mi madre entregándome la BlackBerry

- **No empieces mama – **aparte la bandeja para poder concentrarme en el celular

**- Es que acaso no puedes tener un admirador, o dos, o tres** – bromeaba mi madre haciéndome cosquillas

- **Espera mami, que se me cae –**le dije mientras hacía malabares con el aparato

**- Un golpe más, un golpe menos** – se burlo mi madre, a decir verdad mi BB había sobrevivido _demasiado _a los golpes

-** Oh lo olvidaba, quede de llamar a unos proveedores ahora, nos vemos en un rato cariño – **asentí mientras revisaba la lista de llamadas… _48… _- **y termina tu desayuno** – me dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación – **ahorita vuelvo si quieres que te lo de en la boca – **bromeo

- **Si mama, como quieras jejeje** – era el turno de los mensajes, _24… _ la mitad, que extraña coincidencia, demasiadas coincidencias había tenido mi vida últimamente…

...

La mayoría de los mensajes eran de anoche y de la madrugada de las chicas, un par de… ¿Shikamaru? Era obvio que esa era obra de Temari… y el reciente mensaje del número desconocido que menciono mi madre, lo abrí curiosa y quede estupefacta…

_..._

_…Por cierto, llámame a este número cuando quieras que nos veamos…_

_Neji…_

...

Unas ganas infinitas de _asar vivo_ a Rock Lee empezaron a invadir mi ser…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Me levante pasadas las ocho de la mañana, me bañe y me cambie, baje a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, no había comido nada salvo lo que me dieron en el avión. En la cocina me encontré a mi prima Hinata quien me saludo como si nunca me hubiese ido

- **Neji-niisan, buenos días –**

**- Buenos días, Hinata-sama –**

**- Aun con formalismos** – me reprocho mi prima mayor

- **Siempre –**

Un silencio se coló entre nosotros, mientras ambos esperábamos que nos sirvieran el desayuno

...

- **Etto… yo quería saber… bueno si tu… **-

Mi prima no había cambiado tanto, aun seguía tan tímida como la recordaba, sin ir directamente al grano, como acostumbrábamos todos en la familia, ella era la excepción a la regla

...

- **Exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber** – intente ayudarla

- **Porque volviste** - _¿eh?_

Tengo que confesar que me sorprendí, si no mal recuerdo ella era quien más me insistía cada vez que nos comunicábamos que volviera y ahora me exigía una explicación

...

–** No… no me malentiendas… yo… yo estoy muy feliz de que estés de regreso, es solo que… **-

- **Ah** – capte el porqué de sus palabras - **te refieres a ella, ¿verdad?** – Hinata asintió – **es ella, precisamente, el motivo de mi regreso**

- **Pero tu… -**

**- Lo que hice hace tres años fue una completa estupidez** –

...

Note el asombro en el rostro de mi prima, y no era para menos, a lo largo de toda mi vida, jamás, me he atrevido a reconocer mis errores, pero eso es algo del pasado, entendí que si quiero recuperar a Tenten, ese es el primer paso que debo dar

- **Dejarme llevar por la ira y los celos, fue una total idiotez, debí escucharla –**

**- No me gusta decir esto, pero, yo te lo advertí –**

**- Lo sé –**

**- Neji, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre Tenten y yo creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella, si quieres puedo darte su número de celular, el anterior lo cambio hace mucho –**

**- Lo sé, y no te preocupes, ya me encargue de conseguirlo –**

**- ¿Eh? Pero como, ese número no lo tiene mucha gente –**

**- Lee **–

...

Mi prima asintió, a pesar de haber cortado toda comunicación con ella, Tenten no había dejado de hablarse con Lee, ni yo tampoco, Lee era nuestro antiguo compañero de clases y amigo mutuo, amigo, vale recordar, que nos ayudo a estar juntos, aunque yo luego tirara a la basura todos sus esfuerzos

- **Anoche, cuando se fue Lee, le envié un mensaje, solo me queda esperar su respuesta** –

- **¿Ya conseguiste celular?** – asentí sacando el aparato del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y dándoselo, ella anoto un numero y marco, saco su celular y sonrió, anoto mi numero en el de ella, marco otros números, supuse que el de Hanabi y mi tío Hiashi. En cuanto nos empezaron a servir el desayuno, hicieron aparición mi tío y mi segunda prima y así comenzamos a desayunar…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lee… no había lugar a dudas, él era el único que mantenía contacto con Neji, claro, ese cejotas traidor, le dio mi numero de celular ¡juro que lo voy a matar!

- **Señorita, su madre quiere saber si ya termino de desayunar** –

La voz de una de las empleadas de mi casa desde detrás de la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones

..

- **Si** – respondí y voltee a mirar la bandeja, aun había comida, aunque no mucha–** ¿podrías recoger la bandeja por favor?**

La muchacha entró y roge que mama no viniera detrás de ella como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era una niña

- **Pero señorita usted… -**

**- Si, ya sé que te dije que había terminado, pero es que no me pasa más, por favor cúbreme -**

**- Pero, señorita, en cuanto baje su madre se dará cuenta de que no se lo comió todo –**

**- Está bien** – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándome en la cama a terminar mí desayuno

...

Termine y la muchacha se fue con la bandeja, entre al baño y me lave los dientes, volví a mi habitación y saque la ropa que me iba a colocar, hoy había quedado con las chicas de irnos a matricular para el nuevo semestre de la universidad

- **¿Y ahora que me pongo? **– pregunte al aire

...

Como mandada del cielo, la respuesta me llego a la mente, me acorde que aun no sacaba algunos regalos de mi cumpleaños, y allí había ropa, rápidamente me dispuse a buscar y la encontré, un jean negro pegado y una camisa larga mangas tres cuartos con un hombro afuera fucsia, divisé mis botas favoritas, esas que solo usé una vez, cosa que no afectaba el hecho de que me encantaran y fueran mis favoritas, coloque la ropa encima de la cama y me fui a bañar.

Tras bañarme, me coloque la ropa interior y la que había elegido, me calcé las botas y me dirigí a mi tocador para ponerme algo de maquillaje, si no lo hacía yo, cierta blonda lo iba a hacer y peor, para mi gusto

Fui rápida con ese asuntico, primero base, luego rubor, después delinee con sombra mis cejas, y luego con el lápiz mis ojos, después me puse un poco rímel negro en las pestañas, polvo compacto para sellar el maquillaje y un poco de brillo en mis labios, y estaba lista, me quité la toalla de la cabeza y cepille mi cabezo, como estaba húmedo aún, no me lo recogí como acostumbro a hacerlo

En eso, el sonido familiar del timbre de mi casa me alerto, me asome a la ventana y vi el auto de Temari estacionado en frente, agarre el primer bolso que encontré, metí el celular, la billetera y cuanta cosa se me cruzo por la cabeza en el momento, en el instante en que mi mama iba a tocar mi puerta yo salía, casi me golpea de no haber reaccionado rápido

...

- **Lo siento cariño** – se excuso

- **Tranquila mami, no me diste –**

**- Oh, hija, abajo esta Temari-chan, ¿van a salir? **– pregunto siendo obvia la respuesta

- **Si mami, nos vamos a ir a matricular **-

- **Hace un par de días me dijiste que ya lo habían hecho** – me dijo acariciando mi cabello, yo sonreí haciéndome la inocente

- **Lo sé, perdón, es que ese día no pudimos salir – **

**- Esta bien – **ese trato tácitome hizo detener** – ¿Se demoraran mucho?**

- **Pues, yo sí creo, porque después nos iremos de comprar y almorzaremos juntas, no te importara almorzar sin mi ¿verdad mami? ** –

...

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- **¡Gracias mami!** – Grite abrazandola fuertemente – **llegare en la tarde, te quiero**

Escuche un yo igual al llegar a la sala en donde Temari me esperaba

- **Lista** – me anuncie

- **Perfecto, vámonos –**

**- Que se diviertan chicas** – nos deseo mi madre

- **Gracias** – respondimos ambas

...

Temari se despidió de mi mamá y juntas salimos de mi casa, llegamos al auto un lujoso Mercedes-Benz, subimos y ella encendió el motor

- **Anoche no me contestaste ni los mensajes ni las llamadas –**

**- Lo siento, es que me quede dormida y no revise el celular –**

**- Si, tranquila que lo note **- ironizo – **espero que las chicas no se demoren porque quede de verme con Shika en la noche**

Me sonreí y encendí el reproductor de música

...

...

...

...

...

...

- **¡DIOS! Es muy tarde **– dijo Hinata bajando las escaleras corriendo

- **Cálmate o papa no te dejara conducir en ese estado **– le contesto Hanabi

- **¿A dónde va Hinata-sama?** – pregunte curioso mientras me acercaba a ellas

- **A pagar la matricula de este semestre de la universidad, solo queda esta semana de plazo, y yo les dije que nos apuráramos, ahí Dios porque a mi** – se quejaba ella

- **¿Quiere que la acompañe? Al fin y al cabo yo también voy para allá a arreglar mi matricula –**

**- ¡Es cierto! Vámonos rápido **– me dijo mientras me lanzaba las llaves de su auto – **Ahí Dios Temari me va a matar**

...

Encendí el auto, ella se subió y salimos rumbo a la Nihon University, mi prima iba balbuceando cosas que no me moleste en entender, me dispuse a recordar el camino hacia la universidad, en ese momento su celular sonó

...

- _¿Hola? – - Si ya voy en camino - - Que si - - Bueno, yo supongo que Temari ya fue por Tenten – - Listo nos vemos allá, chao Ino-chan_-

La mención de su nombre hizo que la piel se me erizara, al parecer la vería más rápido de lo que esperaba…

...

...

... _**To be Continued**_...

_...puedes escapar de todos los que te persiguen, pero jamas, podras escapar de tu conciencia..._

* * *

Bueno...  
Aqui el tercer capitulo, que en realidad es el primero del fic :D  
Que les parecio? muy OOC?  
cualquier duda, comentario, critica (OJO nada de faltas de respeto ¬¬) y/o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^

gracias a **todos **por sus reviews :) he aqui la continuacion :D y a todos los que leyeron en el anonimato tambien mil y un gracias! =)

nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^^

Bye bye~!  
God Bless U!


	4. Cap2 Desencuentros, reunión de senti

Hola...

Si, lo sé, no tengo cara para decirles que siento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia antes.  
La verdad mi vida paso por un momento muy difícil y doloroso y los ánimos me abandonaron...  
Pero la vida continua y hay que adaptarse a los cambios y superar los obstáculos y eso es lo que pienso hacer.  
Por ello decidí retomar mis aficiones, entre ellas, escribir.

Bueno, sin más que decirles, la verdad no tengo excusas ni palabras,  
los dejo disfrutar de la historia y gracias a todos los que la leen  
por hacerlo así que aquí se las traigo ^^, espero que sea del agrado de todos

* * *

**AVISO 1:** Subiré dos capítulos, así que después de este viene el otro en menos de una hora y pronto más!

**AVISO 2:** May esta loca pero los quiere! Gracias de verdad =)

* * *

**Declaimer:** Nada de la franquicia, manga/anime de Naruto me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier otro personaje que aparezca sera fruto de mi inmensa imaginación, al igual que la historia en la que los personajes de la serie mencionada "interactuan y viven".

**Declaimer2:** Cualquier "préstamo" de mis historias, sin mi autorización, lo considerare plagio, y may odia el plagio ¬¬... (anexe sonido funesto)

* * *

...

...

_...Sólo quien vive tu dolor es capaz de comprenderte de verdad..._

_**...**_

**...**

**Capitulo. 2:** Desencuentros, reunión de sentimientos

…

...

...

...

- **¿Ya pensaste que ponerte para el desfile?** – me pregunto Temari mientras estacionaba su auto

- **¿Cual desfile?** – pregunte bajándome del auto

- **Como que cual** – dijo ella activando la alarma del auto **– te voy a matar, lo olvidaste**

La verdad si, y siendo aun más sincera, no me interesaba asistir a ese evento, pero ya se lo había prometido a Temari y romperle una promesa a la Princesa de la Arena, era IMPOSIBLE, a menos que quisieras que tu vida se volviera una tortura, opte por fingir

- **Era broma** – le dije esquivándole la mirada – **obvio que no lo olvide, solo estaba bromeando**

- **Mas te vale, de lo contrario…** – dijo suavemente haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo – **poseerás problemas**

-** Jejeje** – reí nerviosamente

Ambas salimos del estacionamiento y entramos al campus, nos dirigimos a la cafetería a esperar a las chicas, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llego Sakura, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que me antoje de una malteada de chocolate

- **Estás loca, sabes cuantas calorías tiene esa deliciosa y maligna… cosa deliciosa** – oí a mis espaldas, no había ni que mirar para saber que la del comentario había sido Ino

- **Salúdame al menos antes de regañarme** – le conteste

- **Olvídalo, traidora de la buena figura –**

**- Ya vengo chicas** – dije al marcharme, escuche la risa de Temari y a Sakura decir que no teníamos remedio, seguí mi camino hasta llegar al mostrador para pedir mi suculento manjar

...

...

...

- **No puedo creer que el tráfico estuviera taaan pesado** – refunfuño mi prima intentando caminar rápido

- **Lo importante es que ya llegamos** – le respondí para tranquilizarla

- **En eso tienes razón** –

Seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería, en donde encontramos a sus amigas, enseguida sentí las miradas pesadas y rencorosas sobre mí, era inevitable que me vieran de esa forma, tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo.

- **Así que por fin te dignaste a volver Hyūga **–

La del comentario fue Temari, seguía siendo tan impulsiva como la recordaba, ella era la mejor amiga de Tenten y por ende, la que más me odiaba. Mire alrededor de nosotros pero no la pude ver, se suponía que Tenten estaría con ellas.

- **No la busques, ya se fue** – fue la respuesta de Ino al invitarnos a sentar

- **Gracias, pero prefiero ir agilizando mis tramites** – dije y haciendo una pequeña reverencia me retire

Mientras caminaba la busque con la mirada, sin embargo no la pude ver…

...

...

...

**- Porque viniste con él, acaso estás loca Hinata –**

**- Lo siento Ino, salí tan rápido que no pensé bien –**

**- Oh vamos, esa excusa le queda bien es a Naruto –**

**- Sakura tiene razón –**

**- Donde esta Tenten –**

**- Comprándose una malteada –**

**- Hay que evitar que se vean –**

**- Para que Temari, si ella misma nos dijo que todo estaba bien –**

**- Créeme Sakura, no está nada bien, la conozco desde que éramos niñas –**

**- Temari tiene razón, lo siento, no debí traer a mi primo, pero es que venía tan deprisa –**

**- Ya Hina, ya está hecho, ahora tenemos que evitar que se vean –**

**- Que Dios nos oiga amigas -**

...

...

...

Pedí mi malteada al muchacho del mostrador, pague y me disponía a sentar a esperarla cuando se me cayó el celular, Kami-sama, hasta la batería se le salió, me dispuse a recogerlo y a volverlo a armar, cuando me levante y dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa vi que Hinata se había sumado al grupo, me senté y espere un momento, el muchacho me llevó la malteada, le agradecí y me fui a la mesa con los demás

- **Hola Hina** – la salude al sentarme, ella solo me sonrió

Todas estaban en silencio, mirándose entre sí muy sospechosas

- **¿Qué pasa?** –

- **No nada** – me contesto Temari – **no viste a nadie**

- **¿Eh?** – Pregunte confusa – **a quien debería haber visto**

**- No a nadie, tranquila** –

- **Me voy menos de diez minutos y ya los extraterrestres les escurrieron el cerebro **– ridiculicé ganándome las miradas regañadas de ellas

Ino inicio la conversación preguntándonos que haríamos luego de salir de la Universidad, decidí omitir sus rarezas y seguir disfrutando mi malteada, aunque en el fondo, quería saber porque estaban actuando tan raro, como si me ocultaran algo

...

...

...

- **Demonios** – masculle dándole un puñetazo a la pared

Frustrado, la verdad quería verla apenas llegara, pero parece que el destino se había confabulado para que no nos encontráramos, respire profundo y entre a la oficina correspondiente, en este momento necesitaba pensar en otras cosas y nada mejor que terminar de arreglar mi situación académica. Sonreí, no tenia que desesperarme, ya que pronto, la veré todo el tiempo.

...

...

...

- **Chicas, acompáñenme al baño** – nos pidió Ino

Todas asentimos, y fuimos al baño, si demoraron media hora cada una arreglándose, créanme que no exagero

- **Niñas, ¿saben que estamos en los últimos días de matricula? –**

**- Si ¿y? –**

**- Que se están demorando como si estuvieran en sus casas -**

**- Tranquila Tenten, aun tenemos tiempo** – me contesto Ino guardando su brillo labial en el bolso

- **Saben lo que creo –**

**- ¿Qué cosa Ten-chan? –**

**- Que me ocultan algo** – ellas se miraron entre sí

- **Porque lo dices -**

**- Porque desde que llegaste Hina, todas están muy raras –**

**- Como crees** – dijo Temari **– nadie te está ocultando nada, deja la paranoia y vamos chicas, Tenten tiene razón, ya es tarde**

Y de esa forma, nuevamente, me dejaron con la intriga y la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado, empezamos a caminar todas juntas hacia la oficina de pagos, Temari empezó a caminar más rápido dejándonos atrás y entro primero, cuando nosotras entramos tenía una expresión de alivio y satisfacción muy sospechosa, oí un sonoro suspiro de parte de Hinata, era oficial, estaban más raras… cuando intente hablarle a Hinata, su celular sonó

- _¿Hola? – - ¿Eh? Si, ya estoy acá - - ¡NO!, eh no, yo ya voy a salir - - Si, espérame afuera – - Gracias, nos vemos luego _-

- **¿Quien era?** – pregunto muy curiosa Ino

- **¿Eh? Mi… Mi… mi hermana** –

Alce una ceja, Hinata no sabía mentir, suspire cansinamente, por fin terminamos todas de pagar nuestras matriculas y por fin salimos de ahí…

...

...

...

Eran ideas mías o mi prima estaba extraña, decidí pensar que eran imaginaciones mías, entre al auto a esperarla, tras unos minutos, divise una carpeta, la recogí y me di cuenta que eran unos documentos que necesariamente debían estar en mi hoja de vida, maldije mi descuido y salí corriendo a entregarlos

...

...

...

Caminamos nuevamente a la cafetería, a Ino se le antojo un jugo, seguida de Hinata y Sakura, Temari prácticamente me atrapo en la mesa, realmente estaban extrañas, de repente caí en cuenta de algo que había olvidado de algo

**- Oh no –**

**- Que pasa Ten –**

**- Olvide mi celular en la oficina –**

**- Corre a buscarlo –**

Enseguida corrí hacia la oficina, no me importaba en si el aparato, sino la información que tenia, empecé a rezar que lo hubiera encontrado la secretaria y me lo hubiese guardado

- **¿A dónde fue Tenten? –**

**- Se le quedo el celular y fue a buscarlo –**

**- Ahí está pintada ella, siempre tan descuidada –**

**- Hinata –**

**- Si Ino –**

**- No se suponía que tu primo estaba en el auto esperándote –**

**- Es cierto, debo irme** –

- **No te preocupes en ir, porque él no está en el auto –**

**- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? –**

**- Míralo –**

**- Demonios, va en la misma dirección que Tenten** –

- **Corran –**

...

...

...

**- Miss Lilly** – casi grite al entrar a la oficina de matriculas

- **¿Qué sucede señorita? –**

**- Mi celular, lo deja acá –**

**- Bueno, después de ustedes no ha entrado nadie, así que debe estar por aquí, permítame y la ayudo a buscarlo –**

**- Gracias** -

Empezamos a buscar el celular yo seguía rezando porque apareciera

...

...

...

Entre a la oficina del director a entregarle la carpeta, intercambiamos un par de palabras, el firmo unos papeles y me pidió que se los entregara a su secretaria y todo quedaría en perfecto orden, le agradecí y salí a buscar a la secretaria, al abrir la puerta me tope con mi prima que sorpresivamente me empujo dentro…

...

...

...

- **Demonios **– masculle bajito

En ese momento mis amigas entraron a la oficina, le preguntaron algo en voz baja a Lilly para luego empujar a Hinata hasta la puerta de la oficina del director, Temari me halo levantándome del suelo donde estaba sentada

- **¡Hey! Me lastimas** – me quejé

- **Vamos rápido al baño de pronto lo dejaste ahí, las chicas se quedaran a buscarlo aquí **–

Me pareció posible su teoría así que no opuse resistencia y prácticamente me arrastro hasta el baño, allí buscamos pero no lo encontramos, así que decidí regresar a la oficina, TENIA que estar ahí…

...

...

...

- **Hinata-sama, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre?** – le pregunte en voz baja

- **Es que… es que… veras… -**

**- Señorita Hyūga, le puedo ayudar en algo** – intervino el director

- **Eh… bueno… pues vera…** - seguía balbuceando mi prima

- **Señorita, con todo respeto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que le agradecería fuera breve** –

Mi prima se puso de todos los colores, en ese momento Ino entro a la oficina, le sonrió al director y nos halo a mi prima y a mi fuera del lugar, yo solo alce una ceja y la mire fríamente, mi prima me pidió que nos fuéramos a la casa, asentí, le entregué la carpeta a la secretaria y cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a mi prima, algo llamo mi atención

**- ¿Y eso?** – dije dirigiéndome hacia el objeto… Era una BlackBerry…

...

...

...

- **Suéltame Temari** – le pedí por enésima vez mientras intentaba caminar hacia la oficina

- **Ven busquemos en la cafetería –**

**- Allá no está, no seas pesada** – dije por fin pudiéndome liberar de ella y prácticamente correr, alcance la puerta y la abrí antes de volver a sentir el amarre de Temari en mi cintura

...

...

...

Nadie me contesto, todas se miraban entre sí, estaban pálidas como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, la puerta de la oficina se abrió pero nadie entro, escuche uno grito, y al asomarme, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba ella…

...

...

...

No pude evitar gritar cuando Temari me halo, mi amiga sí que tenía fuerza, de la oficina vi que alguien salió, alce la cabeza para ver quién era y me tope con sus ojos opalinos, quede estática, petrificada, sabía que lo iba a volver a ver, pero no que fuera tan rápido, una media sonrisa afloro en su rostro, no pude evitar también sonreírle

...

...

...

No podía apartar mi mirada de la de ella, sus ojos color chocolate me tenían hechizado, mi mente empezó a atar cabos, por eso mi prima estaba rara cuando irrumpió en la oficina del director y por eso estaban tan nerviosas, no pude evitar sonreír, para mi sorpresa ella también lo hizo, algo tímida, pero me sonrío…

...

...

...

Algo brillo en su mano y un sonido muy familiar se escuche, dirigí mi atención hacia su mano y vi que tenía mi BlackBerry en ella, el pareció comprender que el aparato era mío, así que extendió su brazo para entregármelo, yo hice lo mismo para cogerlo y el momento en que su mano rozo la mía, pude sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y si Temari no me hubiera estado sosteniendo, hubiese caído al suelo…

...

...

...

El celular que tenía en mi mano, brillo y empezó a sonar una melodía muy familiar, ella lo miro, comprendí enseguida que era de ella, no había cambiado mucho después de todo, aun usaba su antiguo ringtone, estiré mi brazo para que ella lo cogiera, ella me imito y cuando lo tomo, rozamos nuestras manos, pude sentir su tibies, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y una inmensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla me invadieron por completo

...

...

...

- _¿A… aló?_ – Conteste balbuceando, era mi mamá – _Si, mami, ya nos matriculamos – si no te preocupes, yo te aviso – Si mami – Ok, hablamos luego, chaito te quiero…_

...

... _**To be Continued**_...

...

_...Por más que se evite, el destino siempre se las arregla para hacer su ley..._

_..._

* * *

Tan tan taaaan!

oooook! eso fue todo por ahora =)  
Espero sus comentarios y nuevamente, mil disculpas =)  
Estoy trabajando en nuevas historias así que el fin de año se viene con sorpresas  
Y el otro con más =)

Bye bye~!  
God Bless U!


	5. Cap3 Recuerdos, pasiones, adicciones

Hola, hola hoola

Si, otra vez yo.  
Lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos en menos de 1 hora jejejeje  
Se los debía no? Y más pronto de lo que creen viene dos más!

Bueno, sin más que decirles, los dejo disfrutar de la historia y de veras mil gracias a todos los que la leen  
espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos. Va a ser divertido jejejejeje

* * *

**AVISO 1:** Muy divertido!

* * *

**Declaimer:** Nada de la franquicia, manga/anime de Naruto me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier otro personaje que aparezca sera fruto de mi inmensa imaginación, al igual que la historia en la que los personajes de la serie mencionada "interactuan y viven".

**Declaimer2:** Cualquier "préstamo" de mis historias, sin mi autorización, lo considerare plagio, y may odia el plagio ¬¬... (anexe sonido funesto)

* * *

...

...

_...El amor lo supera todo, por eso hay que luchar por el... Hasta la muerte..._

_..._

**...**

**Capitulo. 3:** Recuerdos, pasiones, adicciones

…

...

...

Todos salimos al estacionamiento, Neji seguía detrás de nosotras, callado, serio, muy sereno, como siempre

- **¿Nos vamos chicas?** – Pregunto Temari con acento de orden mientras me arrastraba de la mano _disimuladamente_ hacia su auto – **Si no nos apuramos las tiendas se llenaran**

**- ¿Les importa si las acompaño?** – pregunto él

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero al escuchar su voz de nuevo, desee tener el poder de desaparecer para poder huir de ahí

- **Claro que nos importa, y además en el caso hipotético de que aceptemos tu no tan deseada compañía, no creo que nos aguantes el ritmo** – espeto Ino con todo el veneno que solo ella sabe tener en sus comentarios

- **¿Me está retando, Yamanaka-san?** –

_MALDICIÓN_, grite en mi interior, ahora si estaba frita, ni porque la tierra se abriera en dos, él desistiría de acompañarnos, lo conozco

- **Pero no se preocupen, no planeo incomodarlas** – replico Neji

- **¿Eh?** – dijimos al unísono volteándolo a ver

- **Yo tomare un taxi y regresaré a la mansión** – decía mientras se dirigía al auto de Hinata y abría la puerta del piloto invitándola a subir

Bueno, eso fue extraño, Neji _nunca_ se retiraba de un reto autoimpuesto… Hinata subió al auto, Neji le entrego las llaves y cerró la puerta, se despidió de nosotras y se marcho caminando, nos quedamos extrañadas mirándonos hasta que el desapareció de nuestras vistas

- **Bueno, eso fue raro, pero conveniente** – dijo Sakura, todas asentimos

**- Como sea, vámonos ya, quien quita que se devuelva** – dijo Temari halándome hacia su auto

Nos marchamos, por el camino fui mirando, buscándolo por inercia, una gran parte de mi quería volver a verlo, decirle todo lo que tenia retenido en mi garganta, en mi corazón.

- **¡HEY!** – Grito Temari –** Hello, tierra a Tenten, ¿tanto te impacto volver a verlo?**

**- Un poco** – mentí, en realidad fue demasiado

- **¿Estás bien?** – Asentí **– no parece, en mi bolsa hay chocolates, ¿quieres uno?, te veo algo pálida** –

- **Estoy bien tranquila, es solo que… yo…** - respire hondo, empecé a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que me avisaba que iba a llorar, de nuevo

- **Tranquila, si no quieres hablar no te voy a presionar –**

**- Gracias Temari –**

**- De nada mi chiqui, ahora cambia esa cara, compremos algunas cosas eso te hará sentir mejor** – asentí y le sonreí

En realidad esperaba y _deseaba_ con todo mi corazón poder distraerme y sacarme de la mente su rostro, respire profundo y me quede viendo por la ventana la zona de _Ginza_, la parte comercial más exclusiva de la ciudad, mi celular sonó, era Ino

- **Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?** – le pregunte al contestar

**- **_**Lleguemos a Gucci primero y ahí veremos**_ –

**- Ok, bye** – colgué y le dije a Temari donde estacionar

...

...

Llegamos a la magnífica torre de cristal de 8 pisos, vimos, nos probamos de todo, inclusive fuimos al café que tiene la tienda, Ino estaba maravillada con todo lo que se probaba si seguía así iba a sobregirar su tarjeta dorada y adorada. Por más que las chicas intentaron tenerme todo el tiempo distraída de mis pensamientos, fue en vano, no dejaba de pensar en él, de recordar, todo mi pasado, de recordar tantas y tantas cosas que siempre me agobiaron y ahora se agolpaban una tras otra en mi mente.

Hubiera deseado que todo siguiera como venia, que él jamás hubiese regresado, pero ya no podía hacer nada y estaba consciente que con desearlo no lo iba a obtener, no podía hacer nada para que las cosas volvieran a su cauce, o tal vez, las cosas empezaban a volver a su cauce y yo me rehusaba a que eso sucediera, si, lo sé, soy una absoluta y completa cobarde, hace años perdí la fuerza de enfrentarme a la vida por mí misma, hace años perdí la fe en mi, hace años perdí la fe en el mundo, hace años no volví a ser la misma y él, el me rescato de ese mundo infeliz, me dio alas, me dio sueños, me dio una nueva vida.

Y después me la quito, sin mas allá sin mas acá, me dejo sin nada, sin sueños, sin esperanza, rompió mi corazón y mis ilusiones, me dejo varada en un desierto sola, sin nada con que sobrevivir, la pase muy mal cuando se marcho y desde entonces un inmenso vacío se instaló en mi corazón y hoy al verlo nuevamente, el vacio se lleno, con solo un pequeño roce sentí como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo, pero también sentí como el dolor volvía a mi corazón y me recordaba una y otra vez, lo feliz e infeliz que me hizo ese hombre.

¡Pero no más! Basta de dramas, por fin Dios oyó mis rezos y salimos de ahí y seguimos nuestro _Tour_ por otras tiendas y en cada una nos llevamos muchas cosas, ya casi anochecía, y pese a la pataleta más grande que nos pudo armar Ino, nos despedimos, habían otras cosas que hacer, yo por mi parte le había prometido a mi madre volver en la tarde, Temari me llevo a mi casa, me ayudo a bajar mis bolsas de su auto y a llevarlas dentro en donde dos chicas del servicio las recibieron y subieron a mi habitación.

...

**- Demonios, es tardísimo, no voy a llegar a tiempo a casa de Shikamaru** – se quejo Temari

- **Espera, ¿te veras con él en su casa? –**

**- Si me hubieras contestado cuando te estuve llamando anoche, sabrías que hoy es mi presentación oficial con toda la familia de mi Shika** –

- **Oh por Dios, sabes que, déjame reivindicarme, subamos a mi habitación y yo te ayudo a arreglarte, ¿sí?** – le propuse

Temari asintió y ambas subimos, ella se baño mientras yo elegía una opción de ropa para ella, Ino nos había hecho comprar hasta ropa interior, así que no tuve inconvenientes con nada, a ella le gusto mi combinación y mientras ella se maquillaba yo le iba secando el cabello y haciéndole un peinado rápido pero bonito, Temari se termino de arreglar, me agradeció infinitamente y se fue a su cita, respire hondo y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de mi casa…

...

...

...

...

Tras muchas horas intente concentrarme en el libro que me había obsequiado Hiashi-sama al llegar de la universidad, oí el motor del auto de Hinata, salí disparado a la entrada de la mansión, y divise el garaje de donde ella salía con un montón de bolsas, amablemente me ofrecí a ayudarla, la acompañe hasta su habitación en donde me pidió que colocara las bolsas

- **Ino se volvió loca, nos hizo entrar en casi todas las tiendas de Ginza** – me dijo

Mi prima empezó a contarme la travesía del día, y agradecí internamente no haberme quedado, empecé a probar frases en mi cabeza para pedirle a mi prima que me prestara su auto, no quería parecer desesperado, pero parece que ella empezó a notarlo

- **¿Te sucede algo nii-san? –**

**- No –**

**- ¿Seguro?** – Asentí – **parece que estuvieras preocupado por algo**

**- Preocupado no, es que necesito un favor –**

**- Dime –**

**- Quería saber si me podrías prestar tu auto** – dije de una vez sin rodeos

- **Claro, no hay problema, ¿ya tienes la dirección de Tenten? –**

**- ¿Eh?** – dije sorprendido

**- Pues si vas a salir y en mi auto, es porque iras a verla** – asentí – **pero **– oh no, sus peros siempre vienen acompañados de la reflexión que me hace pensar aun mas - **no crees que es un poco pronto, digo, hoy estuvo bastante distraída desde que te vio y no creo que sea buena idea atormentarla más, esto, está pasando muy rápido para mi gusto**

- **Entiendo su punto Hinata-sama, pero entiéndame, no puedo esperar más –**

**- Solo te di mi opinión, es tu decisión ir o no** – dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves de su Porsche azul – **pero te conozco lo suficiente y sé que iras así que solo puedo decirte que no la alteres**

- **Gracias** – tome las llaves y no pude evitar darle un abrazo a mi prima, ella rio un poco y me correspondió

...

Salí corriendo de la mansión y llegue al garaje a buscar el auto, subí y arranque, saque la hoja en la que Lee me había dibujado un pequeño mapa para que llegara sin perderme a la casa de Tenten, ya que como lo supuse ella se había mudado, mientras manejaba recibí un mensaje de Hinata en el que me avisaba que había hablado con mi tío para excusarme en la hora de la cena, me detuve a esperar a que el semáforo cambiara de color y le respondí un gracias

Llegue al barrio que me indico Lee y busque la casa marcada en el mapa, no demore en encontrarla, ya que de la casa salió un auto que reconocí enseguida, doble en la entrada antes de que terminaran de cerrarse las puertas, el ruido de los neumáticos atrajeron la atención de Tenten que iba entrando, pude ver que se sorprendió muchísimo al verme… nuevamente

...

...

...

...

El fuerte rechinar de unos neumáticos me hizo girar sobre mis pies y dirigir mi atención a la reja principal de la mansión, era el auto de Hinata, me quede estupefacta al darme cuenta de que no era Hinata la que conducía, sentí como si tuviera amarrado a mi cuello un piano de cola, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía agitado, ansioso, nervioso, aun recordaba como su rostro cambiaba sutil y casi imperceptiblemente según se sintiera, apoyo su cabeza en el volante y en ese momento en mi fuero interno una voz empezó a gritarme que corriera, pero mis piernas no se movían, ni las sentía…

...

...

...

...

Sorprendida, afligida y asustada, esa era la descripción que podría sacar de Tenten, agache mi cabeza, apoyándola en el volante del auto, una idea loca, absurda, precipitada y para nada de mi estilo llego a mi mente, sin embargo, decidí arriesgarme, alce la cabeza y ella aun estaba ahí, expectante, me baje del auto, el guardia salió e intento detenerme, volvió su rostro hacia ella buscando su aprobación, ella negó y el hombre se retiro, me acerque a ella y quede solo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con el dorso de mi mano acaricie su mejilla, estaba fría, tome su barbilla y alce su rostro delicadamente, sus ojos se estaban tornando rojos, sabía que estaba luchando con las lagrimas, la abrace, y en un impulso loco, la tome en mis brazos y le lleve al auto, abrí como pude la puerta del copiloto y la senté, abroche su cinturón y cerré la puerta, entre al vehículo y lo puse en marcha

...

...

...

...

Me estaba maldiciendo internamente, porque justamente en estos momentos me quedaba paralizada, ¡porque!, la rabia empezaba a colmar mi ser, PORQUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE SER TAN DEBIL, ¿por qué?, Kami-sama, así fue cuando ese desgraciado hizo y deshizo conmigo, me quede paralizada como una buena estúpida, dejándome hacer, era patética, soy patética y seguiría siendo patética… si no reaccionaba enseguida, estaba harta de ser la misma tonta de siempre de estallar en lagrimas y no reaccionar

**- ¿A… adon… adonde me llevas?** – genial ahora tartamudeando

- **A un lugar especial para los dos, solo espero recordar el camino, la ciudad cambio un poco –**

**- No es normal que hables demasiado –**

**- Lo sé –**

**- Llévame a mi casa –**

**- Déjame arreglar las cosas, déjame al menos intentarlo –**

**- Nada tiene solución, llévame a mi casa – **

**- Por favor déjame al menos… -**

**- CALLETE Y LLEVAME A MI CASA AHORA** – grite exasperada, empezaba a hiperventilar

- **Tranquilízate Tenten –**

**- Llévame** – intente respirar – **a mi casa** – no podía

- **Tenten por favor, respira** –

Eso intento juro que eso intento, no podía, sentía que mis pulmones se quemaban, ardían sin cesar no podía por más que lo intentaba, Neji tomo mi mano, la apreté fuerte, detuvo el auto, bajo rápido y me ayudo a bajar, nuevamente me cargo y me llevo a una banca que estaba cerca, me recostó en ella, empecé a sentir que él estaba aun mas angustiado que yo, tenía miedo, Kami-sama ayúdame

...

...

...

Demonios, demonios, demonios, maldición, porque demonios tuve que alterarla, ahora entendía a que se refería mi prima, ahora recordaba que alguna vez Tenten me menciono que sufría ataques de asma cuando la situación se le tornaba insoportable, demonios yo solo quería hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas y ahora solo las empeore, Dios mío que hago, que puedo hacer

...

...

...

Cerré mis ojos un momento tratando de inhalar fuerte, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos cada vez mas sentía la presión en mi pecho, necesitaba tranquilizarme, el médico había dicho que esto era emocional y que solo yo podría controlarlo, dame fuerzas Dios…

...

...

...

Respiración boca a boca, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tome su rostro con mis manos, la acaricie inhale profundo y aplique la técnica…

...

...

...

Sentí su tierna y tímida caricia en mi rostro, sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos y después sentí que mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, cinco veces bastaron para que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, abrí mis ojos lentamente, su rostro denotaba preocupación

- **Ya… ya paso** – murmure

- **¿Segura? –**

**- Si, no te preocupes –**

**- Perdón –**

**- No fue tu culpa –**

**- No, perdóname por esto** –

La besé, no pude contenerme más, el solo hecho de haber sentido sus labios nuevamente me hizo perder todo razonamiento posible, la bese suave, esperando su respuesta, sin obtenerla, me separe de ella solo un poco, suspire cerca a su rostro y los volví a juntar, esta vez ella respondió tímidamente pero respondió, juro que no soy cursi, pero sentí mi corazón latir a mil

...

...

...

Sentí sus labios moverse suavemente sobre los míos, la sorpresa me dejo helada, no podía coordinar mis pensamientos, alejo su boca de la mía y fue cuando reaccione, sentí su cálido aliento cerca mío roge que me volviera a besar, de lo contrario tendría que salir corriendo de allí, y mis ruegos fueron escuchados, quería besarlo, mi boca apenas y se movía, estaba idiotizada, su boca sabia inclusive mejor de lo que recordaba, recuerdos, abrí mis ojos de sopetón, muchos recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, me separe de él, no brusco pero tampoco tan delicadamente, vi la confusión en su rostro

- **¿Me llevas a mi casa por favor?** – le pedí suavemente, el asintió

Me volvió a cargar en sus brazos y repitió la operación que hizo en mi casa, arranco el auto y me llevo de vuelta a mi casa, en todo el camino no le dirigí la mirada, estuve viendo por la ventana, ignorándolo, ignorando el recuerdo de sus labios, de sus besos, sus caricias, ¡BASTA! Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, por fin llegamos él me abrió la puerta del auto y me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa

...

...

...

...

Por todo el camino fui ideando miles y miles de frases, ordenando mis ideas, ideando algo, tenía que hablar con ella, no podía dejar las cosas así, me estaba desesperando, llevaba bien aferrado el volante, espera, me estoy volviendo loco, debo pensar con cabeza fría, respire hondo y empecé a aflojar mi agarre, inclusive conduje más despacio, Tenten solo miraba por la ventana llegamos a su casa, estacione enfrente de la casa y le abrí la puerta ella salió y caminamos juntos hasta la entrada

- **Que descanses** – _si soy un genio verdad_, me burle internamente de mi mismo

- **Igual tu** –

Me di media vuelta para marcharme pero su suave mano atrapo la mía, me gire y la miré, esperando su reacción

**- Nuestro lugar especial, ya no existe** – alce una ceja, ¿qué dijo? – **no, no es por mí, es que, aparecieron los dueños y construyeron un edificio, por lo menos ahora es una fundación, igual si quieres ir, podemos ir** – ¿podemos? Sonreí – **si quieres claro**

- **Claro que quiero – **dije rápidamente

**- Me parece perfecto** – me sonrío y su mirada se dirigió hacia nuestras manos ahora enlazadas, se ruborizo ligeramente – **yo… debo entrar** – asentí e hice el amago de soltarla sin embargo ella no me soltó

...

...

...

Juro por Dios que soy un hombre frío, calculador, orgulloso, irónico, inclusive cruel, hasta cínico, pero tengo mis momentos de, como decirlo, arrebato sentimentalista, casualmente me ocurren cuando estoy con Tenten o cuando pienso mucho en ella, delicadamente bese el dorso de su mano y luego me acerque lentamente a su rostro, ella cerro sus ojos y con todo el pesar de mi alma, la bese solo en la mejilla, separe un poco mi rostro del de ella, para mi sorpresa ella tenía una ceja arqueada, no pude evitar sonreír

**- ¿Acaso recordaste cuan adicta eres de mis labios? – **bromee

**- Cállate y bésame –**

**- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí** - dije y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello… Y en efecto, así era.

...

...

_...A la pasión... Difícilmente se le puede decir no..._

* * *

Buuuueeenooo... fue un poco más largo jajajaja

Espero haya sido de su agrado y espero también sus comentarios!  
De verdad espero ansiosa sus opiniones =)  
Feliz día!

Bye, bye!  
God Bless U!


End file.
